Protectorate Protocol Suggestions/Denied Archive
Category:DeniedSuggestionsArchive< Protectorate Protocol Suggestions * Tech Upgrade: Thermal Inversion Mine: Drops a mine on a location. This mine will freeze any nearby units when it is set off. Note that this affects friendly units as well. Upgradeable, each upgrade allows it to freeze 'bigger' units. * Tech Upgrade: Replicator Mines: Creates a small set of mines with a short (20 second) lifetime. If they are set off, however, they spawn more mines. Upgradeable, upgrades increase lifespan of mines. * Tech Upgrade: Icon Altar: Bought from the final tech building for (quite a bit of) money. Select an area. A twisted, abstract building of tribute is constructed at an area. A fraction of a fraction of the Icon's power is channelled through it, but it is still enough to slightly debuff and harm enemy units near it. The Icon Altar can be destroyed by the enemy. Costs money to use. * Tech Upgrade: Icon Monolith: Bought from the final tech building for (quite a bit of) money. Select an area. A writhing pillar of nanites bursts from the ground, forming Aggressors every 10 seconds for free. The Icon Monolith can be destroyed by the enemy. Costs money to use. * Tech Upgrade: Electro-Sensitive Processors: Reveals stealth in a small radius around high-level units for a short time. *Foundry: Warped Steel: Dissolves the armour of all vehicles and structures in the targeted area, heavily damaging them and debuffing their armour. *Foundry: Organic Machines: Causes a fine cloud of nanites to envelop a medium-sized area, enemy infantry units breath in (or are infected by) these nanites which hijack the host's body. Affected infantry succumb to the Protectorate player's control but receive a slight debuff to their stats, this does not work on commandos. * Artificer: The Fog: A pod emerges from underground onto the targeted spot, releasing a thick black fog-like swarm of nanites that swarm over and "disassemble" any units or structures within the pod's radius. Infantry die instantly, tanks and buildings lose health over time. EP get creds for each "recycled" object. Can be upgraded to increase effect radius and duration of nanite cloud * Summoner: Banishment: Select a small area. Units in that area are temporarily banished to the realm of the Icon: they are removed (like in Chrono Rift) and take a minor amount of damage. However, they are gone for less long and has a smaller area of effect than Chrono Rift. Makes the Icon less scary if people can come back alive *Summoner: Wormhole: Select two areas of your choosing. A short lived wormhole is created in each location. The wormholes are linked together, allowing you to move forces across the battlefield instantaneously. However, the wormhole will collapse after a short while. Higher levels increase the duration of the wormhole. Note that the wormhole works both ways. Unneeded, and a total Scrin Wormhole ripoff * Incubator: Terror: Drives a group of units, friend or foe, insane. Insane units deal more damage than normal, but also take more damage than normal. Insanity can not be removed: it only disappears upon death. Upgradeable, costs money to use. * Tech Upgrade: Tulpa: Select an area. Every low-level unit in that area is duplicated. These duplicates only has a temporary life, however. Not sure how I would do this so I'll just call it denied, not necessarilly uncodable. * Tech Upgrade: Machine Master: Select an area. The systems of tanks in this area go haywire, making them highly inaccurate. Accuracy is hardcoded * Incubator: Quicksilver Theeth: Remember Mass Effect? This Protocol lay down a creep of "quecksilver", any Infantry (not Protectorate) which is still staying on this sludge and is killed will be pierced by a forming Stalagmite(http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stalagmite)... The Slugde creates one Stalagmite for every soldier killed on it. NOW to the actual gameplay effect: Looking their comrades being pierced creeps the enemy Infantry totally, reducing their combatpower for a while within the radius of the creep, THEN look at these stalactites after the effect has ended: The stalactites release (The stalactites crumble into clouds) so called Husk-Aggressors, Cybernetic Contstructs which use the Hulls of the deceased soldiers (visually look all the same). These are shortranged & slow yet powerful, armed with a claw and a autorifle vs ground targets & have medium armor. They only life for one minute. The stalactites can be destroyed, through. Needs Money to use. Too. Much. Bad. Grammar. * Planary: Shock Treatment: Target an enemy building. This building is sabotaged by Protectorate nanites, arcing electricity around it, damaging units near the building. Upgradeable. * Locus Chamber: Betrayal: Target an enemy base defense. This base defense spies for you for a short time. Upgradeable. Costs money to use. * Locus Chamber: Abandon Building!: Select a building you control. The machinery in the building transforms into troops for you to use, spawning a group of infantry. The building, however, is now neutral and easily captured. Upgradeable, at higher levels tanks also spawn. Costs money to use. May work for the Syndicate instead. * Planary: Beneath The World: Protectorate nanobots create infantry from a handy raw material source; an ore mine! Target an ore mine, at which point Protectorate infantry swarm out of the ore pit and onto the battlefield! Upgradeable. * Incubator: Terror: Select an area on the battlefield. Protectorate nanites run through the area, tuning protein scraps into nitroglycerin. Enemy infantry killed in the area of effect explode, damaging other nearby units! Upgradeable. * Singularity Hub: Module Machinations: Gives a small group of Protectorate units anywhere on the battlefield conventional modules for free. Helpful to support the swarms or in an emergency. * General Suggestion: Spawned Units: Units spawned by protocol automatically have conventional module loadouts. * Foundry (possibly requires some tech upgrades first): Nanite Extraction: Releases a swarm of temporary nanites on an ore mine that extract a limited amount of money very quickly. Use to gain emergency funds or supplement your other resources. Also can be used to sabotage enemy ore mines and steal their resources! Not upgradeable. * Incubator: Blood And Oil: Target a group of infantry. They begin to lose health slowly, unitl they expire. If they are killed directly, nothing happens. If they are left alone and die from the protocol, however, effigies burst from their corpse! If they are still alive 30 seconds after the protocol is activated, it is cancelled. * Disassembler: Zee Rust: Increases the rust radius of a single Disassembler for free, but takes a very long time to recharge. Due to the way Rust shall be coded, this can't be done. * Incubator: Nanovore: A Protectorate plane drops a puddle of vicious nanites at an area to viciously assault anyone who enters. Sound like a Desolator Strike, right? Wrong. WHile it works in a similar way, it does less damage and takes more time, but each bit of damage turns into resources for you to use! Upgradeable. * Articifer: Spybot: Creates a levitating 'spybot' out of nanites at a target area to spy for you. The spybot appears freakishly similar to a human eye, and, due to being a cloud of nanites, cannot be destroyed by bullets. Unfortunatley, it has a smaller sight range than other spying protocols, and is highly visible, so the enemy knows what you are seeing. * Locus Chamber: Mine the World: Creates a mine entrance at a target location. This mine is easily destroyed, but can garrisson infantry. This mine creates a tiny, but constant stream of fund which increase with the number of garrissoned infantry. Helps the Protectorate if the enemy is turtking, and they cannot easily gain resources. Costs money to use. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of infantry slots *Summoner: Shadow of the Creature: When you use this protocol, it creates the shadow of the icon wherever you click, if an enemy is able to send a unit onto the spot of the shadow while simultaneously being able to eliminate any hostile units on the icon's shadow it disappears, but if they do not, the next time the icon is summoned, it will be called onto it's shadow. Note: The shadow takes one minute and thirty seconds to develop fully, which means you have to defend the shadow for the first 1:30 before it has an affect on the icon. It also makes sure that the power isn't OP. Also, the Shadow of the Creature actually has a larger recharge time than the summoner, which means it can be considered more of an option than an obligated choice. *Disassembler: Organic Transformation (blatant reference to mass effect included). Sends a large amount of uncontrollable aggressors to a location, which are specialized to do anti-infanatry damage. These aggressors then impale any infantry they kill, and turn them into mindless husks, which are also uncontrollable, but do as much damage as a jiang-shi. *Disassembler: Alternate Organic Transformation Turns one dead body into a husk, short recharge time. * Incubator: Identical Waves: All allied units in the target area of this protocol appear as Aggressors to the enemy for a duration. This make it harder for the enemy to know where your large, valuable units are. Upgradeable, upgrades increase area of effect and duration. * Foundry: Swarmclouds: Select an area of the battlefield. A cloud of nanite appear in the area, repairing allied vehicles. Even if your units are disposable, you want to get good use out of them! Upgradeable. * Foundry: Homing Missile: Select an enemy unit. This unit gains a symbol above it to warn your enemy, as a missile with a malevolent AI hunts it down! The missile has quite a large splash radius, but sub-par damage. After a delay, the target will be hit, but this gives them time to get away from other units, or lure it to AA guns to shoot it down. Costs money to use. *Disassembler Energy Reversal Select a friendly production structure, for a short while the structure is shut down, instead of draining power from the singularity core, the structure takes damage, and heals the core. *Disassembler Energy Reversal Alt Select a friendly production structure, it gets demolished, but it heals the singularity core, and spreads the rust a sizeable radius. The EP has an Engineer, you know *Foundry Fractal Emergency The group of units you select get the fractal weapon module temporarily, allowing them to do massive damage for a short period of time, after the period of time is over, the units will explode doing damage to all units around it, and leaving scraps behind to scavenge. Dumb and uncodable, why not just build a fractal module anyways? *Disassembler Singularity Overload The singularity core starts emitting swarms at a much faster rate, though damage is taken to the core during the duration of this protocol It's already practically instant, why does it need to be faster''?'' * Incubator: The Singularity: Select an area on the battlefield. After a lot of warning over several seconds, a black hole will open, trapping any units, friend or foe, in its area of effect with effects similar to Chrono Rift. After a while, the black hole will close, returning affected units to normal. Upgradeable. Similar to Chronorift? It's the same thing! * Foundry: Event Horizon: Creates a miniature black hole on the battlefield.t off small, but will grow in size over time. If a unit touches the black hole, it will be destroyed immediatley. However, it requires melee contact to destroy enemy units. Upgradeable. * Planary: Bot Torrent: Creates a group of Protectorate units underwater to ambush your enemies! Note that this can only be used on water. Upgradeable Powers cannot be used only on water. Tragic, I know. * N/a: '''Protectorate Upgrade System' Since the protectorate is based on aggressively spamming and attacking the enemy, their protocols reflect that. Whenever their threat meter is high, all their protocols do more damage, and act like lvl 3, whenever it is low, their protocols do less damage and act like lvl 1, with level 2 somwhere in the middle. Sort of like how surgical strike is stronger when the threat meter is higher, except the damage bonus is more. On the plus side, all their protocols can be stronger from the beginning, on the minus side, they don't have any intricate level 3 upgrades like other factions do. Bad and uncodable * Locus Chamber: Hunter In The Dark: Allows you to designate an area on the battlefield. Any infantry unit that stays in the area of effect for too long is killed by a 'Hunter' Droid. This droid does not discriminate between enemy and friend, however. Upgradeable, each upgrade increases area of effect's duration. Denied * Summoner: Machine Dreams: A deal with the Icon is made to resurrect destroyed Protectorate vehicles in an area for free, they are abominations even to the Protectorate themselves, however, and so debuff nearby non-ressurected units. Why would anyone need to resurrected Protectorate units? * Summoner: Intelligences Greater Than Man's Own: The Protectorate gain knowledge from sources man was not meant to know; this reveals an area covered by the fog of war, but shows only buildings. There's no reason not to use this constantly * Incubator: '''Doomsday March': Protectorate infantry in an area become invincible for a short time, but die the instant the protocol wears off. As well as this, their husks burn up, leaving no husks to scavenge. Denied, goes against what the Protectorate are about * Incubator: Fractal Singularity: This protocol creates a singularity on the battlefield, which creates a burst of fractal energy and a pulling effect. THe singularity does more damage the closer to the center you are, and any units in the area of effect are slowed or, if stationary, pulled to the center. Denied, too much like a superweapon * Planary: Beneath Their Feet: The ground bursts open, revealing a hive of Protectorate units hidden beneath the surface. This crack will continuously spawn Protectorate units for several seconds until it closes. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the duration of the effect and the type of units produced. The crack may or may not be able to be attacked to close it early, depending on balance. Denied, the Invasion is better *Disassembler: Disassembly Line: Targets any friendly or allied units in a large radius. Automatically disassembles the target units reducing them to their base materials, since the unit was destroyed in a controlled explosion, 100% of the unit's price gets refunded, plus, the explosion caused by the protocol can harm enemy units. It can also automatically recycle dead enemy and friendly units for their normal price, though it is not recommended to use this protocol in that manner. It is recommended to use this protocol on units that you think you will have no use for, because of the enemies tactics. The costlier the unit, the bigger the explosion, though, because of the price of protectorate units, the explosions are not very grand. This is how their resource system works * Locus Chamber: Virtual Backstab: Hacks into enemy base defences in an area, turning them to your side for a short time. Upgradeable. Denied, doesn’t fit * Aerodyne: Liquid Metal: A Protectorate plane flies in, and quickly disintegrates to a nanite sludge on the battlefield. This sludge slows enemies, and places them in negative cover. Protectorate units are unaffected, use this to your advantage! Upgradeable. Eh. * Disassembler: Scrapyard: Drops some scrap metal onto the battlefield for the Protectorate to salvage. Upgradeable. Denied, just dropping money * Artificer: Human Replica Droid:Targets an enemy infantry unit, which was actually a human replica droid, putting it under your control. HRDs are indistinguishable from other infantry (even by scouts), but no longer take orders from their original commander (therefore tipping him/her off) and starts firing wildly on nearby infantry (usually before they can be stopped). No, this is silly * Foundry: Liberation: Target a group of vehicle husks to recieve a group of Exterminators for your use! Upgradeable. Just build them * Incubator: Time of Machines: Target an area on the battlefield. All infantry that enter that field will die while this protocol is in effect, and vehicles are sped up significantly. After the activation animation, there is no way to tell if this protocol is active. Upgradeable. This is weird and murderous * Planary: Walls Have Eyes: Target an enemy building. The Protectorate turn the machinery of that building to the pure state, thus letting you share its sight radius until someone inside notices. Basically, causes an enemy building to spy for you for a short period. Upgradeable. Denied, the Pure State is a plot point * Locus Chamber: Repurpose Resources: Targets a group of vehicle husks. These are reprocessed into some modules for you to use! Upgradeable, upgrades increase number and quality of modules. Denied, modules are being revamped * Articifer: Reboot: Are you SURE that those were your soldiers? target a group of infantry corpses. These corpses shed their disguise and reveal themselves as robots! Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of revealed robots, and quality (eg adding effigies and extinctors) Denied, just BUILD THEM! * Nanite refinement: Price reduced 25% because of improved, more efficient nanites. Denied, no reason to not constantly use it Hidden Swarm: causes an neutral object, like a tree, to instantly be transformed into a swarm of nightmare blink drones (nanobots take it appart and reassemble it. (neutral structures not transformable)( can also be done with other units.) :Uncodable. * Terminate: An enemy infantry reveals its true nature; as a disguised bomb! Blows up a selected enemy infantry and damages enemies around it. * Insanity: Whispers secrets man was not meant to know into the minds of enemy units: those affected will, for a short time, attack anything and everything within range, friend or foe (but not other insane units or buildings). * Scrutinise: Spawns a small group of robotic flies at a point on the map. These flies can scan the area, giving intel. As well as this, being autonomous robots, they can move, and being the size of organic flies, are stealthed. However, they cannot detect stealth, and do not last long before disintegrating. * Shadowboxing: Places units under its area of effect under the shadow of the Icon. This distorts the minds of enemies whom look at them, making them unable to tell shadows from the real enemies. For the swarming Protectorate, there are a LOT of shadows. In effect, for a short time, these units are completely invincible and unhittable, but unable to attack (the units are under the same influence, and so cannot hit the enemy either). * Re-assemble: Drops a swarm of assembly nano-machines onto a large patch of ground. Any units that die on that patch are instantly re-assembled as squads of aggressors. * Beetle Mines: These mines are possibly the most advanced mines ever made. Assembled by a nanite blob dropped from a plane, these mines contain a small singularity to generate fractal energy, and a mechanical mind to govern their behaviour. However, they are designed for panic, and do minimal damage; they will ONLY activate if an infantry unit travels over them, but not tanks (they still damage tanks, but do not activate if there are no infantry on the minefield). The fractal burst has a large splash radius to make up for this, and the mines may not ever deactivate. Costs money to use. *(Artificer): Roger Roger: (Aggressors get a boost in speed, attack power, and armour because they are following orders correctly and efficiently.) Denied, kind of silly * Planary: Heavy Metal: Protectorate nanite blobs sneakily poison ship-brought food supplies (including, indeed, cucumbers) with mercury and other metals. Infantry affected have reduced armour and speed, making them easy prey. Costs money to use. Denied, too complicated *Foundry: Comms Hack: Hacks in to enemy communications in an area and replaces frequent broadcasts (intel, orders, lunch menu etc) with basilisk patterns. Soldiers cannot communicate without losing their minds, and so are unable to be controlled for a while, making them sitting ducks! Upgradeable. Not excited about it * Foundry: Sonic Mines: These mines unleash a shriek and detonate for minor when enemy units walk over them. Upgradeable. First level does low damage and stuns infantry, second level stuns infantry and does higher damage, and the final level kills infantry with a basilisk pattern and does more damage to tanks. Denied, no mines for the Protectorate * Locus Chamber: Human Frequency: The use of the classic and humorus Human frequency causes them the become 'incapasitated' for the duration of the effect. Myeah * Tech Upgrade 4 or 5: In the year 2000... This protocol releases a cloud of highly dangerous neurotoxin that does massive damage to infantry, probably killing them, unless they can get out of the cloud in time, which can only happen if the strike is anticipated, it also forces infantry out of any garrison (even assault strikers). Upgradeable. Level two increases the size of the cloud, and can pilot snipe vehicles if they stay in the cloud for a long time. Level Three increases the potency of the poison, making it kill infantry much quicker, and pilot snipe vehicles a little faster. If you have not noticed, the title is a reference to the flight of the conchords: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flight_of_the_Conchords_(TV_series) Denied, just a kill power *Summoner: Total Recall: After the Icon is summoned, the Summoner is usually destroyed. If the Protectorate can build a new Summoner in a strategic location, this ability allows the Icon to instantly teleport to the new Summoner. :You never, ever, want the Icon near your base. Ever. *Aerodyne: Field Deployment In the targeted location, a harass deployer is created, allowing for nightmares to be created much closer to the enemy, unlike other harass deployers, this one cannot undeploy. When the harass deployer dies, it releases a few scavengers to get some money back from your destroyed nightmares. At level two, the harass deployer comes with several Shapers and Extinctors for protection, and at level 3, along with the others, a few exterminators come with the deployer. Each level also increases the health of the harass deployer. (Note: Sorry, for earlier, if you can't tell, I like paragraphs.) :In the words of OSB:'Just. Bad.'' * Incubator: '''The Singularity: Creates a controlled singularity at an area that, through unknown means, distorts nearby space to unholy geometries. Any shots fired in its area of effect harm the attacker for the same amount of damage as the target! Alas, uncodable * Aerodyne: Electrical Malfunction Plane: A Protectorate Electrical Malfunction Plane flies into an area and explodes into an EMP. Vehicles and base defences in the area of effect are EMPed for a duration. Protectorate units in the area of effect, however, die instantly (they ARE robots). Upgradeable. Denied, kind of boring * Locus Chamber: Desperation: Target an area on the battlefield. All units that enter that field are subject to its effects, once they leave all bonuses disappear. The more corpses, vehicle husks or plane wrecks in the area of effect, the higher units in the area of effect are buffed. The disposable Protectorate and their resource system can tailor this buff to their desires! Denied * Articifer: Eyes In The Dark: Select an area of Rust. This Rust will then 'spy' for you for a time. Upgradeable. Rust is generated only around your own buildings, why in the world wouldn't you be able to see them? * Incubator: Rust Detonation: Target an area of rust. This rust explodes, destroying itself completely, but taking anything on top of itself with it. The rust will regenerate after a while. Upgradeable, upgrades increase explosion size and decrease regeneration time. * Articifer: Rust And Oil: Select an area of Rust. The Rust is destroyed, and a group of low-level Protectorate units are spawned. Upgradeable. * Disassembler: Rust Recycling: Select an area of Rust. This Rust quickly absorbs any useful minerals in the soil, but burns itself out from the effort. Gives you money, but destroys an area of Rust. The Rust will eventually regenerate. You can't destroy rust * Foundry: Build The Robots: Select an area of Rust. Terrifying robot arms burst out of the Rust at random areas, and drag anything in their reach into the Rust, never to be seen again. Acts sort of like a reverse artillery strike. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the number of robot arms. Uncodable * Disassembler: Rusting World: Spawns a small patch of Rust at an area of the battlefield. This rust is unsupported, and so will dissappear after a short time. Upgradeable, upgrades increase size and lifetime of the Rust patch. Rust is a part of the creeping mechanic. * Foundry: Sadism: Select a group of units. For a short time, when one of their attacks hit an enemy unit they gain a small amount of health. Upgradeable. They really don't have the health for it to be noticeable * Foundry: Madness: Sometimes, the mind simply can't handle what it sees. This protocol buffs enemy units by an incredible amount, but draws their health at a rapid rate. Upgradeable. No real reason, just denied * Foundry: The Singularity: This protocol draws in nearby units in a manner similar to the vacuum imploder, but does no damage. Protectorate units are surprisingly unaffected by this gravitational singularity; it allows them to bypass battles they could otherwise not win. Upgradeable, upgrades increase duration. Too much SC2 * Disassembler: Consumption: Select a neutral tech structure you own. That tech structure is melted down by nanites, and you recieve a bonus based on which tech structure it was. Oil derricks will yield a large-ish influx of money, and other structures will grant a minor yet permanent buff is given to every unit you own. Whether this upgrade affects future units is probably best left up to the developers. * Incubator: Quicksilver Teeth: With a take from MassEffect http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon%27s_teeth; A liquid of Nanites comes from the ground, forming a small sized ocean. Every Infantry (not including Protectorate) which is killed on this field during duration will form a Stalagmite, reducing combat-effectivness of nearby enemies. When the first effect -the liquid dissolves- expires, the Stalagmites release Husks; borg-like infantry which are hard to kill. The Husk die after some time. *Foundry: Rebellion: All machines come to see the pure state eventually. And all machines can do their part. This protocol can target an enemy war factory, and show it the truth. For a short time, the production machines rebel, shutting down and producing Reflex light tanks and agressors for a few seconds before being overriden. * Incubator: Module Burn: Select a group of units. These units gain a considerable increase in damage, but at the end of the protocol lose whatever modules they may have had. Is striking harder for a while more important than leaving your units completely defenseless? Upgradeable. * Foundry: HK-Aerial: A Protectorate plane flies in a circle around an area, firing chem rounds at the area (similar to the Spectre Gunship in Zero Hour). Upgradeable, costs money to use. The Reservists are getting a Spectre Gunship like power already, and they are way more difficult to code, so no. * Foundry: Truesilver Armour: Makes a high level unit armour go up. In addition, during the duration, the unit damages attackers automatically within a certain range! This just doesn't go with the EP, and the auto-damage idea is absolutely terrible. * Foundry: Detonate Rust: Select an area covered in rust. A countdown will start, at the end of which the rust in the area will explode, destroying anything on it. This does clear the rust, however. Upgradeable. Rust is for healing your units and let's you build. It is only created around certain structures anyways, so you'd have to destroy some of your base to use this protocol. * Disassembler: Consumption: Select a civilian building currently on the rust. A timer will count down, at the end of which the building will be destroyed. This will give you money (more so than if you simply scavenged it). However, if it is destroyed before being destroyed by this protocol, you get nothing; not even rubble to scavenge! Note that there is an icon to show your enemy which building is being consumed. There's no reason not to use this when you can. * Disassembler: Reassignment: Select an area. For a short duration, destroyed Protectorate units + buildings and units + buildings destroyed by Protectorate (and some Empire) weaponry within the selected area become Rust instead of providing money. Upgradable. Too specific and situational